Odd and Silly Threat
by Anko Matsuyama Shirayuki
Summary: Judai kalah duel dan stress? Ulah siapa nih? Ryuzaki dan Ruka berusaha mencari jawabannya dan ternyata lawan Judai tepat di depan mereka sendiri!


**Fanfics from anime Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

**Original Author : Takahashi Kazuki**

* * *

Odd and Silly Threat by Shirayuki Misaki (feat Sekiraph)

Pada pagi menjelang siang, Ryuzaki baru saja pulang dari sekolah mengemudi setelah belajar mengemudi mobil. Di depan rumahnya, muncul cewek cantik berambut _blonde _sambil membawa tas kresek berisi buah-buahan.

"A-asuka!!?" seru Ryuzaki kaget. Cewek bernama Asuka segera menghampiri Ryuzaki dan memeluknya.

"Ryu-chan!! Aku kangen banget sama kamu!! Gak apa kan kalo aku mampir??" tanya Asuka.

"Hem, iya. Gak apa-apa……….."

Sesaat kemudian, Ryuzaki dan Asuka masuk ke rumah dan menikmati minum teh. Akan tetapi, setelah 2 jam, Ryuzaki merasa aneh.

"Aneh………………….." desis Ryuzaki.

"Kenapa, Ryu-chan?" tanya Asuka.

"Aibou kok belum pulang? Bukannya jam segini dia sudah pulang sekolah………….." kata Ryuzaki sambil berpikir. "Ada baiknya aku menelepon dia….."

"Aibou?" Asuka kebingungan.

"Itu Ruka. Adiknya Judai."

Ryuzaki segera menelepon Ruka via hapenya. Asuka justru terdiam.

"Halo…………………?" suara Ruka terdengar disana.

"Aibou? Kau dimana?"

"Aku………….., aku ada di rumahku yang satunya lagi!!" seru Ruka dengan nada khawatir. "Kakak…, kakak sakit!!"

"Sakit? Sakit katamu!?" seru Ryuzaki kaget. Asuka mendadak shock pas Ryuzaki berkata begitu. " Sakit apa? Judai kenapa?"

"Entahlah……….., dia pusing-pusing dan wajahnya memerah, pokoknya kayak demam deh………… Kak, mending kesini aja deh."

"Ya, tapi jauh eung kalo beneran."

"Lalu, jadi kesini? Pinjem helikopter aja kak. Kasian kakak………." Ruka mulai berharap.

"Hoh tenang aja. Aku sudah meminta Manjoume Group untuk meminjamkan helikopter mereka." kata Ryuzaki semangat.

"Baguslah………….." Ruka mulai lega.

"Eh, awalnya gimana tuh?" tanya Ryuzaki penasaran.

"Awalnya dia keluar entah kenapa sambil bawa duel disk. Pulang-pulang dia mukanya gak asik terus merah gitu." jelas Ruka.

"Hah, duel? Emang dia ngelawan siapa? Pantas aja Judai nelpon aku kalo dia lagi bete."

"Gak tau. Dia gak mau cerita." kata Ruka. Matanya menatap Judai tajam.

"Dia juga begitu padaku. Mungkin Asuka tau masalah ini. Oh, Asuka lagi mampir kemari. Dia lagi bikin parsel buat dia. Kami akan segera kesana."

"Helikopternya datang! Baiklah! _Here I come_!!!" seru Ryuzaki. Helikopter berlambang kanji 'MAN' milik Manjoume Group mendarat di lapangan voli dekat rumah Ryuzaki. Mereka segera naik ke helikopter dan pergi ke rumah Ruka.

* * *

Penerbangan itu tidak sampai satu jam hingga sampai di rumah Ruka. Ryuzaki dan Asuka masuk ke rumah dan segera mencari Ruka dan Judai.

"Aibou!!Aku datang!! Mana Judai?" seru Ryuzaki sambil lirik kanan-kiri. Asuka hanya ngider dari belakang sambil membawa parsel buah-buahan.

"Huaaaaaaa! Kakaaaaaaaak! Rindu!" seru Ruka sambil memeluk Ryuzaki. "Itu! Itu! Sini, sini! Di gudang, cepat!!"

"Di gudang??" Ryuzaki menaikkan alisnya sesenti. "Kok ada disitu?? Mana dia?"

"Itu!! Di pojok atas meja!! Hueeeeeee!" Ruka mulai merengek khawatir. Saat sampai di gudang, terlihat Judai yang lemas. Wajahnya memerah seperti baru kena demam.

"Judai! Kamu gak apa-apa?! Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi! Haaaaaaa? Judai menggigil!!" Ryuzaki mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Judai. Ruka mulai ikut khawatir.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiii, kakaaaaaaak!!"

Saat Ryuzaki mendesak Judai untuk bicara, tiba-tiba Judai memeluk Ryuzaki dan menangis. Ryuzaki, Asuka dan Ruka terkejut. _What the………….?!_

"Ju-judai………….!? Kenapa kau…………………?? Jangan gitu dong!! Ada Asuka dan adikmu!!"

"Weeeee……., ngapain tuh?" Ruka mangap. Mendadak dia menyadari keadaan Asuka. Ruka segera menutup mata Asuka. "Asuka-nee!"

"Hiks, a-aku kesal! Aku kalah duel dengan memalukan!!" kata Judai sambil sesengukan. Pelukannya malah makin erat. Ryuzaki jadi gak enak hati.

"Judai, jangan gitu! Malu tauk!!" seru Ryuzaki.

Meski Ryuzaki berusaha melepaskan diri, toh akhirnya dia luluh juga. Dia pasrah dan mendekap Judai. "Kamu kalah dari siapa?"

"He? Kalah duel sama siapa, oniichan?" tanya Ruka sambil menggeret Asuka keluar.

Judai terdiam. Saat mencoba mengingatnya lagi, dia langsung mempererat pelukannya. Mendadak Ruka masuk secara tiba-tiba.

"Udah! Asuka udah dikeluarin!!" seru Ruka sebelum mangap melihat kakak laki-lakinya yang masih 'betah' meluk Ryuzaki.

"A-aibou!! Jangan salah paham dulu yah!! Kakakmu sedikit frustasi!!" seru Ryuzaki sambil menahan rasa malu. Mukanya memerah. "Judai! Katakan padaku, siapa yang membuatmu jadi begini?"

"A-aku kalah duel……………, dari ASUKA!!"

Ryuzaki dan Ruka terkejut kembali.

"Kok bisa? Gak biasanya kamu begini??" tanya Ryuzaki sambil menatap Judai.

"Neechan………., kakak…………" Ruka terdiam. "E? Asuka? Aku tidak percaya bila kau kalah dari dia!!"

"Iya. Ini aneh, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kok malah kalah?" timpal Ryuzaki enggak kalah heran.

"Kata Asuka, kalo aku menang, dia akan membunuh kamu, Ruka! Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi!!" jawab Judai sambil meringis. Kepala Judai malah menunduk hingga mengenai dada Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki dan Ruka (kembali) terkejut. Gila, Asuka mau membunuh Ruka?? Ryuzaki mulai geram. Pantas saja saat menyambut Asuka tadi dia sedikit aneh. Ryuzaki mulai menenangkan Judai sambil mengelus rambutnya.

"Udah, udah. Cep, cep, cep………….."

"Glek! Teganya Asuka!! Hiks, kakak tercinta…………!! Hueeeeeeeeee!!" Ruka mulai menangis. "eh, betewe, belom selese pelukannya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan ucul Ruka, Ryuzaki nanggapin dengan gokil. "Belum. Masih asoy nih."

"Eits, balik ke benang merah!!" Ryuzaki buru-buru membalikkan situasi.

"Heh Asuka! Tega sekali kau!!" seru Ryuzaki berteriak keluar. Meneriaki Asuka yang masih di luar.

"Ck, ck……" Ruka dan Ryuzaki geleng-geleng menanggapi kenangan pahit itu. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu digedor dan suara Asuka. "WOOY!! BUKAIN DONG!! KEBELET NIH!!"

"Lah, Aibou?? Siapa tuh??" tanya Ryuzaki.

"Bukan saya yang ngomong, itu tuh……………" kata Ruka sambil menunjuk asal suara Asuka.

"Kamu kurung dia dimana?" tanya Ryuzaki.

"Lha dia pan dikunciin diluar tadi biar gak ngeliat kakak berdua." jawab Ruka ucul sambil bersiul jahil. Suit, suit………….

"Hah? Dasar, ngada-ngada aja lu!" seru Ryuzaki. Mendadak Ryuzaki jadi _melong_. Judai malah makin nempel.

"_I forgot sound effect!! _BA-DUMP!!" Ruka mulai jahil pada Ryuzaki.

Muka Ryuzaki berwarna merah padam. Mungkin malu karena dia terlalu lama memeluk Judai yang masih loyo dan rada cengeng itu. Akan tetapi Ryuzaki sadar, Judai menangis karena khawatir dengan Ruka, adiknya. Belum lagi karena stress, dia jadi demam. Badan Ryuzaki yang menjadi 'termometer' memperkirakan suhu Judai sekitar 40 derajat Celsius.

Mendadak Asuka masuk ke ruangan tadi. Ruka belum menyadari.

"Huahahahaha, masuk…………" mendadak Ruka menyadari sesuatu. "Huwaaaaaaa! Masuuuk!!!"

Melihat Ruka panik, Ryuzaki mulai membentak Asuka.

"Asuka!? Lu jahat amat sih mau bunuh Aibou!? Kalo Judai kalah, kamu apain dia??"

"Iya! Gara-gara kamu, kak Judai jadi menderita!?" kata Ruka. Asuka mulai berubah seperti kerasukan setan. Dia menatap Ruka dengan aura mematikan.

"Jika Judai kalah, maka hubungan aku dengan dia putus!!" kata Asuka. Spontan keadaan itu menjadi geger.

"Hiiiiiiiy, kakak!!" Ruka segera mojok takut semuanya berubah. Perang dingin antara Asuka versus Ryuzaki segera dimulai.

"WHAT THE………….!?" Ryuzaki kaget.

"Eh, putus??" Ruka mulai kaget. "Sabar ya kak, orang itu memang bejad!"

Saat Ruka bilang begitu, Asuka kembali menatap Ruka dengan tatapan menakutkan.

"He…….., I, iya……." Ruka jadi gugup.

"Asuka, kamu kenapa sih? Baru kali ini kamu sejahat itu bahkan pada Judai!?" seru Ryuzaki dengan nada meninggi. Saat situasi menegang, tiba-tiba…………..

"KECOAAAAAAAAA!!"

"Buseeeeet!!" Ryuzaki kaget. "Mana? Mana??"

"Hiiiiiii…….., di bawah kakinya Asuka…………." kata Ruka pelan. Asuka menatap kebawah dan….., Voila!! Asuka berteriak diikuti Ruka dan Ryuzaki. Mereka meloncat ketakutan. Ryuzaki malah gantian memeluk Judai dengan erat.

"Waduuuuuuuh, aku takut!!" seru Ryuzaki kencang. Judai mesem-mesem dikit, kalo dia sehat sekarang, dia pasti ngakak dan ngusilin cewek-cewek itu.

"Karena Judai kalah, kamu putusin dia? KEJAM!!!" Ryuzaki menatap Asuka dengan tatapan marah. Kalo Ryuzaki bisa ngendaliin Neos, dijamin dia akan ngeluarin "Wrath of Neos" dan pasti ruang gudang itu akan meledak.

"Hiiiiy, kecoanyaaaaaaaa!!" Ruka masih _overpanic _ngeliat kecoa yang masih ngider kesana kemari.

"Ruka! Gue bunuh lu!!" seru Asuka sambil mengejar Ruka. Mendadak Ryuzaki memanggil Asuka.

"Asuka…………"

"APA??" Asuka membalas dengan nada jahat.

"Kecoanya masuk ke rokmu!!" seru Ryuzaki sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Huahahahaha, masuk………….., eh apa? Masuk? Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Ruka mulai teriak ngawur.

Asuka makin kewalahan menghadapi kecoa genit itu. Tidak terasa kecoa itu udah menyusup ke dalam CD alias celana dalam Asuka. Ryuzaki, Ruka dan Judai melihatnya dengan bergidik geli dan ngeri. Buat Ryuzaki dan Ruka ngeri karena kejadian itu bisa mengancam 'keperawanan' Asuka. Sedangkan bagi Judai geli karena kebayang kaki-kaki kecoa.

"Aibou! Kecoanya mendarat di CD!" seru Ryuzaki sambil ngakak. Ruka hanya kaget.

"Hah? Ke CD? Wuahahahahahaha!!" Ruka ketawa ngakak. Judai mulai nyengir lebar meski masih sesengukan. Asuka sendiri udah klepek-klepek pasrah.

"Asuka, buka CD-mu itu! Siapa tau ada yang kotor disitu!!" kata Ryuzaki sambil nahan ketawa ngakaknya. Asuka segera bergegas lari keluar. Di saat udah sepi itulah, Ruka mengambil parsel buah Asuka.

"Asuka membawa parsel ini??" Ruka menatap heran parsel itu. "Takutnya ini jebakan………."

"Gak. Sebenarnya Asuka membawa buah-buahan ini untukku hanya saja untuk mengelabui aku, dia pura-pura bersimpati. Gitu." jawab Ryuzaki sambil menyenderkan kepala Judai di bahunya. "Eh, Aibou. Kakakmu kok jadi manja padaku sih??"

"Eh?"

"Dia mendadak memelukku padahal dia seharusnya memeluk Asuka kan?"

"Dia memang menyukaimu juga, kak." kata Ruka. "Semenjak kakak pertama kali datang ke rumah kakak, dia mulai menyukai kakak. Tapi masih sebatas sahabat sih………."

"Aibou………" Ryuzaki menatap Ruka serius. "Kau dan Judai sudah kuanggap saudara. Jadi wajar aja kalo aku menyayangi kalian."

"Sungguh kak??" mata Ruka berbinar. "Kakaaaaak, kau memang kakak perempuanku yang baik!!"

"WEKS! GUE KECEKIK!!" Ryuzaki berusaha lepas dari pelukan Ruka. "Tadi aku saja juga hampir mati dalam rasa malu karna dipeluk kakakmu!! Lebih baik kita bawa dia ke tempat tidur. Dia kayaknya makin parah deh apalagi ketemu Asuka tadi."

"Kakak…………….." Ruka mulai ngomong.

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya kakak juga sayang kak Judai kan?" tanya Ruka.

"Hem, gimana yah……………" kata Ryuzaki sambil mikir. Mendadak Judai menyadari pembicaraan itu dan ikut berbicara.

"Aku mau kalo Ryuzaki jadi pacarku. Kamu setuju juga kan, Ruka??" tanya Judai pada Ruka.

"Sungguh?? Kak Ryuzaki!! Kau beruntung!! Aku senang punya dua kakak yang perhatian!!" kata Ruka senang. Ryuzaki hanya mesem-mesem.

"Baiklah, aku janji aku gak akan berkhianat macam Asuka itu. Ayo kita ke kamar! Ruka, bantuin dia berjalan yuk!"

Ryuzaki dan Ruka mulai merangkul Judai dan membawa Judai ke kamarnya. Mendadak Judai mencium pipi Ryuzaki dan Ruka.

"Aku senang karna ada cewek seperti kalian………., rasanya aku bahagia banget…….." kata Judai. Ryuzaki tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, kamu kan 'hero' bagi kami. Sesuai dengan deck milikmu, Elemental Hero. Tul kan, Ruka??"

Ruka mengangguk sambil tertawa. Semuanya tertawa sampai akhirnya melanjutkan pembicaraan di kamar Judai.

* * *

Keesokan harinya……………….

"Ruka, kakakmu sudah sembuh?" tanya Ryuzaki dari telepon.

"Udah kak. Dia lagi main dengan Sho dan Misawa." jawab Ruka hepi.

"Oh, leganya. Salam yah buat Sho-chan sama Misawa-hakase!! Johan lagi main PS sama adikku." kata Ryuzaki.

"Oke kak!!"

* * *

Odd and Silly Threat – The End –

**Note: **Halah! Panjang bener! Please di-review yah! ^^ Thanks for my lovely aibou, Sekiraph!!

**Cast**

**Shirayuki Misaki as ****Ryuzaki Mutou Yuki Fudo**

**Sekiraph as ****Ruka Yuki**

**Judai Yuki as ****Judai Yuki**

**Special Appearance**

**Asuka Tenjouin (we felt so sorry to you!! :bow down: )**

**Daichi Misawa, Sho Marufuji, Johan Anderson (meski gak nampak betulan ^^)**

**Helikopter milik Manjoume Group (halah, ngapain nge-add barang??)**

**and also…………………**

**KECOA ANDALAN KITA!! Wkwkwkwkwk**

**That's all folks! Thanks to you guys!!**


End file.
